the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant transport
A mutant transport is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location. Most of the time, a transport is an everyday object that would not draw the attention of a Fobble. Traveling by transport is said to feel like having a hook "somewhere behind the navel" pulling the traveler to their location. The sensation of traveling by transport is universally agreed to be uncomfortable, if not downright unpleasant, and can lead to nausea, giddiness, and worse. Usage and properties Mutants who cannot Apparate (dematerialize and reappear at will), who wish to travel by daylight (meaning that cars, aircraft, and dragons are inappropriate), will have to resort to the use of a transport.D.I.T. Website Almost any inanimate object can be turned into a transport. Once bewitched, the object will transport anyone who grasps it to a pre-arranged destination. A transport may also be enchanted to transport the grasper (or graspers) only at a given time. In this way, the arrivals and departures of great numbers of mutants can be staggered, enabling such events such as the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament to take place with few security breaches. When secrecy is paramount, and mass movement is planned, the chosen transport will be a nondescript object secreted in an out-of-the-way place, so that it will be taken for a piece of unimportant debris by Fobble passers-by. Accidents have occurred, however; two Fobble dog-walkers found themselves accidentally transported to a Mattie Strait concert in 1925, because their dogs had run off with an old trainer on Central Park (leaving an anguished crowd of mutants to look frantically for their transport on a stretch of empty grass, hopefully seizing old crisp packets and cigarette ends). One of the Fobble dog-walkers was even invited on stage by Strait to perform a duet of Millennia. He has since written a popular song that bears an uncanny resemblance to Strait's worldwide hit (Mattie is not amused). Before the invention of trains, mutant transports were used as a means of transportation toward Superhero School to not draw the attention of Fobbles. Eventually another method was sought, because the majority of students would either not find the item that was their transport or not arrive in time to take the transport. Many students were 'Transport-sick' and the hospital wing was filled with students for the first few days of term, while they got over their nausea and distress. The sensation of traveling by mutant transport is universally agreed to be uncomfortable, if not downright unpleasant, and can lead to nausea, giddiness and worse. Healers recommend that the elderly, pregnant and infirm avoid using transports. The suggestion of arranging transports for the transportation of annoying relatives has saved many a mutant family Christmas. Types of transports Some mutant transports are preset to travel to their destinations at a specific time. Examples include the the transports that transported members of the Police Grand Army from the different Order safehouses to the police station, after the Battle of the Yellowstone Base in 2020, and the ones that transported mutants to the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in 2030. Other transports are triggered immediately by a person's touch; examples include Lindsay Kellerman's plate, which transported Lindsay to Lioness graveyard, and the broken statue head that sent Force Baby back to the MBH after the Battle of Transylvania. It is unknown how one affects the difference between the two types of transports. Both types of transport travel to the destination along with their users. With touch-activated transports, touching it again might transport the users back to their original location, as was the case with Lindsay Kellerman's plate. Time-activated ones can be handled before and after their assigned moment of use without effect. Creating unauthorized Transports According to Naay, the creation of unauthorized transports incurs some sort of punishment, and Evans was quite angry when Baby Intelligence created one in front of him without permission. However, as demonstrated by Baby Intelligence and the Lunch Money Bandit, the government does not have the ability to detect the creation of such transports. List of Mutant transports Behind the scenes In order for mutant transports to be arranged between countries, the consent of both nations' governors may be required. It is also possible that releasing a mutant transport before arriving at one's destination may result in serious injury or death. In , when Lindsay grabbed the plate again in the graveyard, she was transported to the edge or entrance to the garage. However, Lindsay should not have returned there, since the plate is supposed to transport the user back to where they started from. The plate should have taken Lindsay back to the dining room. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Mutant transports Category:Mutated objects Category:Department of Transportation Category:Transportation technology